Wake me up when September ends
by MeteoraGirl27
Summary: One Shot Songfic, Beast Boys feelings about Terra a year after she dies, No flames please.


This is a short little songfic for BB and Terra, showing Beast Boys feelings towards Terras death, the song is "Wake me up when September ends" by the one and only Greenday.

(I'm a Raven/BB fan but the song kinda reminded me of BB and Terra so I wrote it anyways)

Disclaimer: I do not own Greenday (although I wish I owned the lead singer, he's such a cutie) and I do not own there song, Wake me up When September ends, and I do not Own Teen Titans.

Oh and also, if your not a Terra fan and want her to experience death in the worst way possible then don't whine at me please. Because your attempts will be futile and you will ignored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat in his room, he was so bored, Cyborg and Robin were out, so he no one to play video games with, Starfire wasn't very interesting, Raven was meditating, there was just nothing to do. So he did something he barely ever did, because it was painful, he thought about Terra, it had been about a year since her death, he thought about how much he missed her and wished she wasn't gone, her beautiful smile, her blue eyes, she was so perfect in so many ways, but then again she wasn't, she had betrayed them and tried to hurt them, she had been evil, but was she _really _evil? Or just confused? lost? Tempted? He would never forget Terra, and how painful her loss had been to him.

_Summer has come and past _

_The innocent can never last _

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass _

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up, when September ends_

There was a knock at his door and his daydreaming had been interrupted, he was kinda thankful since he hated thinking about Terra.

"who is it?" he asked

"Raven" she replied

"Come on in" he said, she opened the door and stepped in. This was weird, why was Raven coming into his room?

"Anything you need?" asked Beast Boy, curious.

"no, I just wanted to ask you something" replied Raven sitting down next to him on the bed. Beast Boy raised one eyebrow as if asking what she wanted to ask.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Raven looking at Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy, was he going to be alright? What did that mean?

"Well, you know, , you've been really quiet and you really haven't been yourself, at all"

"I'm fine Raven" he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked "I worry about you Beast Boy, I really do, you might think I really could care less about how you feel, but the truth is, I care a lot, I think about you every day, and I always hope your going to be alright, because, well, it might seem a little weird coming from me, but I really don't want you hurting like you are" Whoa. Raven actually did care about him? He knew that under all the creepiness Raven was a really good person, and she was trying to help, and he was thankful for it.

"I try not to think about her, Terra that is" said Beast Boy "it hurts too much, I haven't thought about her for awhile, I never really got to tell her my feelings for her, but I was so angry when she betrayed us, I forgot that I had feelings for her in the first place, up until the point I lost her, when I realized she wasn't all bad, and I could still get her away from Slade, but it was too late" Raven waited a few seconds to see if Beast Boy would say anything further.

"some things are meant to be, and Terra had seen too much pain and suffering in her life, she probably figured that even if she left Slade, things still wouldn't be the same with us and her, and she would keep running, and I know she didn't want to keep running, Beast Boy, she was hurting inside, and she knew what had to be done, and she sacrificed herself for the city, because she knew there was nothing else she could do, deep down inside, she was a Titan, she was our friend, and by sacrificing herself for us, she proved that" Beast Boy sighed. Raven was right.

"I know" said Beast Boy "but I just wish there was another way, another option, I miss her so much"

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are _

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up, When September ends_

A few hours later, after Robin and Cyborg got home, and Cyborg was cooking dinner, Beast Boy was playing video games against Robin. Starfire was… somewhere. And Raven was in her room reading. Beast Boy kept thinking about What Raven had said, which made him think about Terra which made him not think about the video game and lose. Terra really was there friend, but Beast Boy had never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt, he never got the chance to apologize for hating her.

"Beast Boy are you alright?" asked Robin "your not even playing, your car has been off the road since the beginning of the game"

"Oh yeah, sorry, spacing out" said Beast Boy continuing his game. He focused on one thing: Beating Robin. Then he wouldn't think about Terra.

"Dinner time!" called Cyborg "we're having stake and rice! And for those of us who are, _vegetarians" _He looked at Beast Boy sarcastically "We have Salad Corn on the cob, and soymilk" Beast Boy laughed sarcastically at Cyborg, but was a little amazed that he went through the trouble to make corn on the cob for him. He sat down at the table and served himself.

That night, Beast Lay in bed sleeping. Dreaming about Terra, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Maybe it was the time of the year that was making him think about her.

"Terra" he whispered in his sleep. She was running away from him, then Slade showed up. He stopped chasing her and looked at Slade.

"She's my apprentice, not your friend anymore, she's mine, she hates you, you couldn't give her what she wanted….

"Terra!" he yelled ignoring Slade "I'm so Sorry! Come back" she appeared again

"You shouldn't be sorry Beast Boy, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me, I'm sorry" she said "I'm sorry" She fading into black and the other titans appeared.

"TERRA COME BACK!"

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last _

_Wake me up when September Ends_

_Ring out the bells again _

_Like we did when Spring began_

_Wake me up when September Ends _

Beast Boy shot up, he was sweating all over and he was panting. He hadn't had a nightmare about Terra in months, why was he feeling this way now? He thought about a lot in the last day, and night, he needed to stop thinking about her, he couldn't stand feeling the pain like this.

"It was a long time ago, Beast Boy" he told himself "You have to let go, everyone else has but you, you have to move on" He fell back down onto his pillow, he sat for awhile. He opened up his bedside drawer and dug under all his clothes to the very bottom where he felt a picture frame he took it out and looked at it through the moonlight coming in the window. It was him and Terra, Terra was giving the Peace sign and he was blushing and grinning at the same time, Terra had her goggles up pulling her hair out of her face. Beast Boy pushed the picture under his pillow and laid down and closed his eyes and waited and felt sleep creeping in.

The next morning he woke up, his hand was under the pillow over the picture he decided not to look at it. And got up, he changed into his outfit and walked out the door down to breakfast. He walked past Robin who was discussing some foreign alien thing with Starfire. Cyborg was whistling and whipping up some breakfast and Raven was on the couch reading. Beast Boy sat down and turned on the TV.

"Good morning" said Raven not prying her eyes away from her book. Beast Boy yawned.

"Good morning" he replied

"Feeling better today?" asked Raven

"A little" but it wasn't true, he was feeling worse, he just wished he could fall asleep and wake up when he was ready to forget about Terra, not _really _forget her. But the pain he felt when he thought about her.

"I'm still thinking about Terra though" he said. Raven kept reading. After a few minutes thought she laid her book down on her lap. and took her hood off and looked at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I think you should go visit her statue sometime, maybe it'll give you a chance to tell her the things you wanted to, even if she can't hear you" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"I can't" he finally said "It'll just make things worse, I just need to ignore things that have to do with her, then maybe I'll forget about her"

"You won't forget about her Beast Boy, a memory is never truly lost, only it's pain" Beast Boy contemplated what she meant. He shook his head.

"I don't get it" he admitted

"Well, think about it, and consider visiting her statue, and I need to get back to reading" she picked the book back up and hid her face in it again. Beast Boy thought some more about what Raven had said. Then he got up and walked back upstairs to his room. He flopped down on his bed.

"_No memory is truly lost, only its pain…" _ Beast Boy thought some more. He finally came to a conclusion, You won't forget something, you'll eventually stop hurting though, and you'll move on. But enough time had passed, so why hadn't he? Why wasn't time healing this pain?

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again _

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost _

_Wake me up, when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last, wake me up when September ends_

Beast Boy sat in his room a few days later, maybe he should go visit Terra's statue, maybe it _would _help, if he saw her. But then again, would it make things worse? He wasn't sure what it would do, but was it better to keep hurting and do nothing, or do something and see what happens? He chose to do something.

The next day he got up before everyone else, and changed into his outfit and walked downstairs to the front door and exited. He transformed into bird form and flew over the lake.

When he arrived at the cave Terra was in, he walked up to her Statue. The plaque below it had gathered some dust which he brushed off with his hand. _Terra – A true Titans – A true friend _it read. He looked up at her face and found it wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be to come here.

"Hi Terra" he whispered "Can you hear me? I miss you, I just wanted you to know that, I'm not mad at you for what you did, I'm really not, I've been thinking about you a lot lately, it was about a year ago that you died, I tried to forget you, but I can't, and I won't, I'll only forget the pain, I'll try as hard as I can, I promise, there is something I wanted you to know Terra, I loved you back when you were a Titan, I really did, I'm just sorry this is how things had to be, but I can see why you did what you did, thank you Terra" Beast Boy continued to Stare at her stone face, he waited a long time and he remembered Terras smile like he had just seen it yesterday. And suddenly didn't feel so bad.

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast _

_Wake me up, when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September Ends._

Read and Review


End file.
